Manta aimait beaucoup Yoh
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Yoh ne manquait jamais de venir chercher Manta quand ce dernier se faisait traîner dans un coin par des brutes pour être passé à tabac. Souvent, le grand brun (grand pour son ami) arrivait trop tard et ramassait les morceaux. Parfois, il débarquait durant l'affaire et se battait pour lui. Alors ils finissaient tous les deux à l'hôpital." [YohxManta]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Manta aimait beaucoup Yoh**

Il avait toujours l'air blasé. En toutes circonstances. C'était assez étrange, quand on y réfléchissait bien. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Jamais. Aussi, il avait une vraie dégaine de paumé. C'était vrai, quoi. Toujours cette chemise censée être blanche mais parfaitement délavée, comme s'il n'avait jamais porté qu'elle, et ce vieux pantalon en pattes d'éléphant dont il avait dû retrousser le bas. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce collier ringard à griffes d'ours ? A croire que ce type se réveillait chaque matin en se questionnant sur la manière de s'habiller afin de faire le plus tache possible dans le décor. Tout compte fait, à ce niveau, c'était presque un art. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce mec possédait un hideux casque orange parfaitement démodé et écoutait des musiques toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Il avait vraiment des goûts douteux. Ce n'était pas une personne pour laquelle on assumait avoir des sentiments. Ainsi, tout le monde se moquait sans cesse de lui, les garçons parce que « Ouh, ouh, moi homme fort et viril. » et les filles car « Ah, quel pauv' naze ce crétin. ». A peine hypocrite, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsqu'on savait que Yoh Asakura trouvait chaque semaine dans son casier une ou deux lettres arborant des déclarations d'amour moisies et des demandes de rendez-vous que le jeune homme n'honorait jamais. Alors, le brun aux cheveux mal peignés et aux grands yeux d'un marron bien sombre était encore célibataire malgré son succès officieux, n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'un seul ami ; Manta.

Et ça, là, « Manta », c'était un petit bout de martyr. Tout le monde aimait taper dessus. C'était bien amusant de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit, et personne n'était plus faible que Manta. Sûr. Personne ne pouvait être plus faible que cet adolescent taillé comme une allumette qui semblait constamment sur le point de s'effondrer et qui hurlait de terreur à la moindre chose le surprenant un peu. Manta, avant, il était vraiment minuscule. Lorsqu'il était au collège, il avait encore la taille d'un primaire, pour ne pas dire d'un maternel. Mais, heureusement (ou non) pour lui, il avait grandi d'un seul coup. Certes, un mètre quarante ce n'était toujours pas glorieux quand on était au lycée, mais bon, au moins on ne risquait plus de lui marcher dessus par mégarde. Non, maintenant, comme on le voyait bien, on faisait _exprès_ de lui faire mal. Manta, il avait une espèce de coupe au carré de premier de la classe, et la couleur d'un châtain tirant sur le gris de ses cheveux lui refilait une apparence souffreteuse, même quand il allait bien. Enfin. Même quand il n'allait pas trop mal. Et puis, Manta, il avait de tout petits yeux. Quoique, non. Il avait des yeux d'une taille normale. C'était juste que, chez lui, la pupille et l'iris ne formaient qu'un point noir au milieu du sclérotique. Du coup, ça lui conférait un air un peu fou.

Yoh ne manquait jamais de venir chercher Manta quand ce dernier se faisait traîner dans un coin par des brutes pour être passé à tabac. Souvent, le grand brun (grand pour son ami) arrivait trop tard et ramassait les morceaux. Parfois, il débarquait durant l'affaire et se battait pour lui. Alors ils finissaient tous les deux à l'hôpital. Manta aimait beaucoup Yoh. Donc il écrivait pour lui. Pas des lettres enflammées, non. Un livre. « Shaman King ». Le chétif bout d'homme adorait les histoires de fantômes. Il en avait lues tout son collège et c'était naturellement qu'il était passé à la construction de son propre univers lorsqu'il était entré au lycée. C'était un peu sa passion, et ça lui permettait de tuer le temps. Son ami n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et lui-même pliait promptement ses devoirs. Il était peut-être faible, Manta, mais il était très intelligent. Enfin, Yoh n'aimait pas lire, pourtant, quand ça venait de l'autre garçon, il acceptait de retirer ses écouteurs sans se faire prier et lisait attentivement chaque nouveau chapitre que le plus petit lui mettait entre les mains. Là, tout de suite, à l'aube de passer leur bac, le grand brun était assis, adossé à la pierre tombale d'un samouraï, tandis que l'écrivain en herbe attendait le verdict. Jamais Yoh n'avait commenté les différents chapitres ; il avait dit qu'il attendrait le point final pour donner son avis et, ce jour-là, c'était la toute fin de l'ouvrage que lui avait remis Manta. L'auteur avait la pression.

Le lecteur rendit bientôt le paquet de feuilles agrafées à leur propriétaire. Il s'étira.

-C'était cool, annonça-t-il. Mais c'était triste. Pourquoi tu m'as créé un frère si c'était pour faire que je le tue à la fin ?

La tête de classe répondit ;

-Hao devait mourir, sinon les humains étaient perdus.

-Ouais, mais c'est horrible. Je veux dire, parmi tous les shamans du tournoi, pourquoi fallait que ce soit moi qui sois obligé de faire le sale boulot ? Les adultes sont quand même de sacrés connards insensibles, dans ton bouquin. Genre, un méchant millénaire débarque et on envoie son jumeau de même pas quinze piges lui faire la peau ? Bonjour le courage. Ils ont abandonné leurs couilles aux vestiaires, ou quoi ?

La remarque tira un sourire à Manta qui répliqua en se retenant tant bien que mal de pouffer alors qu'il visualisait ses personnages en train de réellement déposer leurs organes génitaux dans les casiers en acier d'une salle de sport.

-C'est parce que tu possèdes une partie de l'âme de l'antagoniste principal. Ça faisait autant ta force que ta faiblesse d'être aussi « proche » de lui. Il était autant ton ancêtre que ton frère. Autant une personne radicalement différente qu'il n'était toi. Tu étais celui, par ton lien privilégié avec lui, à être le plus à même de développer ton Furyoku afin de le rattraper, de lui tenir tête, puis le vaincre.

-Ok, ok. Admettons. Mais certains personnages se méfient de moi parce qu'ils estiment qu'Hao pourrait me convaincre de le rejoindre, me changer, me… heu… corrompre. Ils sont quand même bien attardés, ceux-là, aussi. Parce que si Hao était en position de m'influencer, je l'étais aussi de le faire. J'aurais dû essayer, non ? C'était quand même mon frère.

Son ami secoua négativement la tête.

-Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que ton personnage est très jeune et qu'il est dans le feu de l'action ; il ne peut pas penser, réfléchir, avoir le même recul que nous. De plus, Hao est aveuglé par sa haine, son désir de vengeance ainsi que celui de sauver le monde de l'impact néfaste qu'ont les humains dessus. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui il est aisé de discuter. Un peu comme pour les X-Laws, d'ailleurs, qui sont de vrais fanatiques et qui meurent donc bêtement à cause de ça.

-Hhmn, pas faux, admit Yoh. M'enfin, en parlant des X-Laws, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette girouette de Lyserg ? Il passe son temps à pleurer, hurler, et changer de camp comme de caleçon.

L'autre lycéen afficha une moue compatissante.

-Je pense que Lyserg est le personnage auquel il est pourtant le plus facile de s'identifier. Il a perdu ses parents et refuse de pardonner leur meurtre, ce qui est largement compréhensible. Et il ne sait pas où aller, à qui faire confiance, pour atteindre son but. Il se sent seul, perdu, et devient évidemment paranoïaque, craignant qu'on ne serve de lui et/ou qu'on le trahisse. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre les décisions des personnes qui l'entourent et avec qui il aimerait se lier. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, lui aussi. Qui a peur. A sa place, je crois que je ne saurais pas non plus à quel Saint me vouer pour me sentir protégé, épaulé. Oui, c'est ça. Lyserg est terrifié. Il est probablement mon personnage préféré… Parce que c'est le plus humain du lot.

-Je vois…, acquiesça le plus grand.

Il s'allongea, fermant les yeux, profitant du calme du cimetière et de la chaleur du climat rendue agréable par la légère brise.

-Perso', je ne sais pas quel personnage est mon favoris. A part quelques-uns qui sont sciemment rendus antipathiques, la plupart sont attachants. Mais j'sais pas… J'aime beaucoup Hao, Ren, Horohoro et Faust, après… J'ai pas de préférence particulière. Chocolove est plutôt sympa aussi. Enfin, sérieux, ton histoire est bien. Tu pourrais me l'imprimer et me la relier pour que je puisse en garder un exemplaire dans ma chambre ?

L'immense sourire que cette interrogation plaqua sur le visage de Manta, allié à ses effrayantes prunelles, fit de son expression celle d'un pur psychopathe.

-Pas de problème ! S'écria-t-il, ravi.

[… … …]

La brise avait fini par tomber, et la chaleur par devenir étouffante. Les deux adolescents s'étaient résolus à un repli stratégique dans la maison alors déserte de Yoh. Chacun une serviette humide sur la tête, après s'être enfilés un paquet complet de glaces à l'eau, ils s'étaient retranchés dans la chambre du « shaman », et gisaient telles deux loques sur le lit, un ventilateur braqué sur eux.

-Ça ne devrait pas être permis, une canicule en cette période de l'année…, se plaignit le premier de la classe, entre deux gémissements d'inconfort.

On ne rebondit pas sur sa déclaration et il en conclut que son ami s'était peut-être endormi. Cependant, il fut très vite détrompé lorsque la voix de son hôte se fit entendre, quoique le sujet était encore celui d'entre les tombes.

-Tu sais, y'a quand même des choses qui me dérangent, dans ton bouquin.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Bah, déjà, j'ai eu la sensation que tu rabaissais tout le temps ton personnage. Comme si tu voulais le rendre le plus inutile possible, et que tu le culpabilisais d'être comme il était. Je n'ai pas aimé que tu t'acharnes comme ça sur toi-même. Ensuite… Pourquoi avoir créé cette Anna ? Le personnage n'était pas gênant, en soi, mais tu avais vraiment besoin d'en faire ma fiancée ?

L'invité gloussa.

-Pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi-même, mais comme ça ne plombait pas le scénario, j'ai laissé les choses en l'état.

Yoh roula sur les draps et vint, avec une certaine agilité, chevaucher la petite chose riante. Il souffla, respirant toujours la neutralité.

-Ta romance hétéro, tu te la gardes, Manta.

-Pourquoi ? Anna ferait une bonne épouse. Enfin, si on oublie son côté sadique, et encore. Ça fait partie de son charme.

-Désolé, mais moi je shippais mon perso avec celui d'Hao. T'as intérêt à m'écrire un bonus dessus avec un bon gros lemon.

-Hao est mort…

-M'en branle. Tu te démerdes. C'est toi l'auteur.

-Tu veux que j'écrive une fanfiction sur mon propre livre ? Se moqua le plus petit.

-Un peu, mon n'veu.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire avant d'accepter.

-Ok, tout ce que tu voudras, mais bouge de là où t'es parce que j'ai déjà suffisamment chaud pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas !

Le grand brun pencha la tête sur le côté.

-J'ai pourtant très envie que tu aies encore plus chaud. _Beaucoup_ plus chaud.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas masoch-…

Yoh avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques instants plus tard, le « shaman » avait sa langue enfoncée dans la bouche de Manta, l'ayant d'abord parcourue avec violence avant de transformer ce baiser brutal en quelque chose de bien plus langoureux. L'autre garçon ne se débattait pas, loin de là.

 _Manta aimait beaucoup Yoh._

Et si ce dernier « avait toujours l'air blasé, en toutes circonstances », c'était peut-être vrai, comme c'était peut-être faux. La tête de classe ignorait ce qui se peignait sur les traits de son partenaire lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ; son ami (ils préféraient ce terme à celui d'amant) faisait toujours attention à cacher son visage dans son cou ou son dos, selon leur position.

-Je t'aime, Manta, vint-on lui susurrer à l'oreille. Je ne veux d'aucune « Anna », d'accord ?

-C'est noté.

 _Manta aimait beaucoup Yoh._

Le plus petit n'avait pas besoin de savoir quel air avait l'autre lycéen, ni pourquoi il le lui dissimulait dans ce genre de situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était respirer le même air que lui, partager le même lit, lui confier sa vie. Son cœur. Il lui faisait confiance ; personne n'avait jamais autant pris soin de lui. Yoh avait le complexe du héros. Et Manta était un peu manipulateur sur les bords.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Alors… mon dernier visionnage de Shaman King remonte à il y a neuf ou dix ans ; vous m'excuserez donc si j'ai dit de la merde concernant les parties sur l'histoire de l'animé et les personnages lorsque Yoh et Manta en discutent. Pour ce qui est du caractère des deux protagonistes de cette histoire ; oui, j'ai pris des libertés, particulièrement concernant Manta, mais j'avais en tête cet AU que je voulais vous faire partager et je suis plutôt fière des personnalités que j'ai données à ces deux garçons. J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu !**


End file.
